Kelmer
The Kelmer are an offshoot of the Elder race in the world. A group of Deimer who were cursed for their betrayal of Locuros's only commandment, they were cast out of Deimer lands, and their skin turned gray-black. Their eyes became blood red, and they wore the unmistakable mark of betrayal. ME means Mythic Era, which corresponds to the time before the Calendar imposed when High King Torygg took the throne by uniting the Deimer Peoples. The Mythic Era lasted roughly 5000 years, and ended only four years ago when the First Era was proclaimed by High King Torygg. FE means First Era, which corresponds to the Calendar system imposed when High King Torygg Ironhelm took the throne by uniting the Deimer Peoples. 'Racial Statistics' Creator: Locuros Date of Creation: ~4800 ME Race Name: Kelmer, Dark Elves. Language(s): Kelmeran, Imperial Trade Cant. Group Structure: Alone, Pair, 3-6 (Hunting Party) 12-30 (Warband), 25-60 (Tribe) 15-24 + 1-5 1st-3rd level Sorcerors (Cabal) Senses: Low Light Vision Magnitude Rating: 1 Average Lifespan: Male 450 Years/ Female 440 Years Average Height: Male 5'4"'/Female 5'1" Average Weight: Male 100lbs/Female 90lbs. Alignment: Usually Neutral. Racial Modifiers: '''+2 Dexterity, - 2 Constitution. The Kelmer are a fast and agile people, but they suffer from poor health because of their ancestors betrayal. '''Ancient Treason (Ex): '''Long ago, in the Mythic Era, the Kelmer were said to have been cast out of Deimer society because of their betrayal of Locuros. Despite thousands of years passing since then, no Deimer can bring themselves to completely trust a Dark Elf. Kelmer take a -2 Penalty to Diplomacy and Bluff checks when dealing with Deimer. '''Masters of the Blade and Bow (Ex): '''The Kelmer are an elegant and agile people, who train with blade, bow, and spell. All Kelmer have automatic proficiency in Longbow, Shortbow, Longsword, and Shortsword. In addition, the Kelmer gain an additional +1 when rolling to penetrate spell resistance. '''Favoured Class: '''Sorceror '''Elf Traits: See PHB Pg 16. Description: Kelmer are a lithe, agile people. They have dark gray skin, and red eyes. They are incapable of growing facial hair. 'History' 'Creation' The Deimer where created near the dawn of time by Locuros, who molded them from the earth. Locuros created five hundred clay figurines, and breathed life into them. The Deimer stood in awe of their creator, and worshipped him until Locuros told them that gods were mighty indeed, but to worship them was as foolish as to worship the mountains. Gifting them with the knowledge of masonry, Locuros left them. Unfortunately, some of the Deimer did not follow Locuros's one command, and followed the Teachings of a strange god known as the Harlequin. Because of their treachery, they were cast out, and flung to the island of Volruud to the north. 'History' Not much is known about the Kelmer's time between their exile and now. What is known, is that many fell to serving the Daemons, and learned the arts of Necromancy. When the forces of Dreid and the Daemons invaded Solios, the Kelmer went with them. But, seeing their ancestral homeland torn apart unlocked something within the Dark Elves. They took up arms against their Daemon Masters, and fought alongside their ancient breathren in hopes to some day attain forgiveness in the eyes of their kin. Category:Races Category:Locuros - Creations